This study ascertains the caloric (energy) and protein needs of MSUD patients by age, sex, body composition, growth, nutritional status and physical activity using available technological advances in determination of total and resting energy expenditure using stable isotope techniques and indirect calorimetry together with a newly validated method for determining lean body mass and body fat.